Loca Juventud
by Mechi Yamaguchi
Summary: Severus descubria que tiene una hija, fruto de un amor frustrado de su juventud aprendera a ver crecer a un hijo y amara como antes lo a hecho
1. Una noticia inesperada

Título: Loca Juventud (1/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que hablar.  
  
Nota: La historia se me ocurrió gracias a la idea de mi prima, que decía llamarse Mary Ann Snape, es un personaje que yo inventé así que si quieren usarlo úsenlo sin problema; son capítulos breves. Lo que esta entre son pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Autora: Merry Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Es Slash, así que si no te gusta el Slash no lo leas.  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Uno: Una noticia inesperada.  
  
Era la noche del primero de Septiembre, Snape vio como los alumnos entraban al Gran Salón. Dumbledore se paró y dijo: -Alumnos hoy ingresara una nueva alumna ademas de los de primero y ruego sean amables con ella, vino desde america latina para estudiar magia aquí.- todo el Salon murmuraba acerca de la nueva alumna- Silencio, por favor, Minerva harias el favor de sortear a los alumnos- -Con gusto Albus; Thomas Frederic- -Hufflepuff- Grito el sombrero -Snape, Mary Ann- todo el salón quedo pasmado, Snape se había puesto más blanco que lo habitual -Apuesto 20 Galeons a que termina en Slytherin- dijo Ron a Harry - Acepto tu apuesta- respondió Harry - Tu iras a... Gryffindor- Aulló el Sombrero, de pronto se vio como Snape caía como una roca al suelo. Los alumnos de su casa corrieron a ver que había sucedido con su jefe, mientras que los Gryffindor reían sin parar.  
  
Mas tarde, Snape despertó en la enfermería. -Poppy, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto con desconcierto Severus - Te desmayaste- respondió la enfermera con sarcasmo- deberías descansar. Severus vio como Dumbledore se acercaba con la joven muchacha. -Severus quiero presentarte a tu hija- Comento el director con tono serio - Hola ¡papá!- dijo la joven - Hola, pero como puede ser que tenga una hija?- Dios!!! Que parecida a mí, tiene el mismo pelo que yo, hasta la misma piel pálida. Pero... tiene ojos claros y es muy esbelta, ¿qué es eso que tiene en el cabello? No lo había distinguido!! tiene mechones de cabello claros - Te estuve buscando mucho tiempo papá!!- susurro la niña al borde del llanto, y sin mas ni más lo abrazo.  
  
Habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente, Dumbledore había citado a Severus y a Mary Ann. Para sorpresa de estos Sirius se encontraba ahí -¡¡¿¿Que demonios hace el aquí??!!- musito Snape -Tranquilo papá!!!, no quisiera que nada te pasara!-calmo la muchacha. Parecía que la chica había calmado al duro profesor. - Los he citado para informarles sobre la señorita Mary Ann, ella fue criada por una familia de squibs- -Y eso a que nos lleva!!- dijo Black impaciente -Tranquilos- Albus intentaba calmar al nuevo padre y al animago- ella es la Hija de Snape, shh... no interrumpas Sirius; como he dicho Mary Ann es la hija de Severus pero también es tu hija Sirius- el comentario de Albus resonó en sus cabezas durante un rato.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Cómo pudo pasar eso???? Me lo puedes explicar por que no lo entiendo!!- dijeron a coro los tres - Durante una de tus travesuras Sirius, te transformaste en una mujer, y por lo que veo paso algo con Severus. Si no mal recuerdo utilizamos el Obliviate en los dos cuando diste a luz - - Disculpe Señor director- interrumpió la joven- si no mal entiendo... ¿tengo dos padres? - si querida- contesto el anciano. La chica lo miró con cara rara y no hizo mas que suspirar. O  
  
Nota: Perdón si ven palabras mal escritas pero mi Word no funciona bien, deseo que me escriban diciéndome que les gusta o que no y si tienen ideas mejor. 


	2. Conociéndote

Título: Loca Juventud (2/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que hablar.  
  
Nota: La historia se me ocurrió gracias a la idea de mi prima, que decía llamarse Mary Ann Snape, es un personaje que yo inventé así que si quieren usarlo úsenlo sin problema; son capítulos breves. Lo que esta entre son pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Autora: Merry Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Es Slash, así que si no te gusta el Slash no lo leas.  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Dos: Conociéndote.  
  
Después de la fatídica reunión Snape decidió que debería hablar los tres para conocerse mas.  
  
-Te llamas Mary Ann, ¿no?- pregunto tímidamente el antes duro y frió profesor. - Si Señor- respondió la niña, tan bajo que casi no se le escucho - Dime, ¿Cómo has vivido todos estoy años?¿Tus padres te han tratado bien?- Interrogo Sirius - He vivido bien, mis padres siempre me contaban sobre ustedes de los felices que eran pero que durante la guerra con ya-saben-quien tuvieron que dejarme con ellos- su voz parecía quebrarse - Tranquila será mejor que descanses- dijo Severus que parecía una dulce persona y no un ex mortifago La niña despidió a ambos con un cálido beso en la mejilla a cada uno diciendo: -Buenas noches padres, que descansen- -Igualmente hija- respondieron ambos -¿Te parecería ir a las tres escobas a tomar algo Snape?- dijo el animago mirando al profesor con ternura -¿Es acaso una cita?- pregunto Severus -No solo desearía que hablemos de la muchacha- -Seria mejor ir a mi despacho, si nos emborrachamos Rosmereta nos mataría!- -Estoy de acuerdo-  
  
Las copas iban y venían, los dos estaban borrachos. - Oye hic!, recuerdas esa vez que te tiramos de tu escoba hic! - Si, tuve hic! Una semana en la enfermería hic! - O cuando luego de la fiesta de graduación nos alcoholizamos muchito hic! De pronto los dos tuvieron una visión del pasado  
  
Flash Back - Sabes algo hic!, me gustas hic!- decía el Joven Black de 18 años - Y tu a mi hic!- respondió el Slytherin - Quiero besarte hic!, ¿Puedo?- pregunto Sirius - Como quieras hic!- acoto el niño de nariz aguileña  
  
Black poso sus labios en los de Severus demandando la entrada de su lengua Severus se lo permitió, luego de un tiempo se separaron  
  
- Oye, y si me das una de tus pociones y me transformo en mujer hic! - Pero hic! Puede ser peligroso - No importa- y le arrebato el frasco de las manos. Tomo la poción de un sorbo; era raro ver a Canuto transformado en mujer pero seguía siendo igual de bello.  
  
Fin del Flash Back   
  
- Ohh, por Merlín. Entonces era verdad- Gimió Snape - Por las barbas de Dumbledore!!, me acosté contigo!!!- sollozó Canuto- que dirían los merodeadores si se enteraran!!! O  
  
Nota: Perdón si ven palabras mal escritas pero mi Word no funciona bien, deseo que me escriban diciéndome que les gusta o que no y si tienen ideas mejor. 


	3. Desilucion

Título: Loca Juventud (3/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que hablar.  
  
Nota: La historia se me ocurrió gracias a la idea de mi prima, que decía llamarse Mary Ann Snape, son capítulos breves. Lo que esta entre son pensamientos de los personajes. En este capitulo me tome la molestia de incluir uno de los poemas que mas me gusta.  
  
Autora: Merry Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Es Slash, así que si no te gusta el Slash no lo leas.  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Tres: Desilucion.  
  
Ya habia amanecido, Dumbledore cito a Snape y a Black nuevamente. -He querido citarlos para decirles que los que les comente la ultima vez solo habia sido una broma- Dijo el director - ¿Como puede ser eso Albus?- respondio espantado Sirius- Nos mentiste acerca de la niña, ¿Entonces quien es padre? - Pregunto enojado - Ustedes, pero esa historia la invente para calmar las ancias de la chica- contesto el director y continuo - no se como ni por que nacio esa muchacha, con Minerva hemos hecho los examenes necesarios para demostrar que ustedes son sus padres- -Albus debes averiguar sobre ella, ¿como nacio?¿Donde vivio? TODO ME ENTIENDES TODO DEBES AVERIGUAR!!!!!!- Mascullo Canuto - Calmate Sirius, ya lo averiguaremos- Severus toco su hombro y sonrio tiernamente - Tienes razon Sev- respondio el hombre Acaba de decirme Sev, no lo puedo creer! ¿que raro sentimiento es este?. Sirius es dulce y tierno, apesar de haberme molestado toda mi vida  
  
Le he dicho Sev,- penso el can Despues de todo Severus no es tan feo y por si fuera poco trato de calmarme  
  
-Les pediria por favor que se retiraran, estoy muy a tareado-dijo el director al ver las expreciones de ambos- ahhh, me olvidaba mañana es el cumpleaños de su hija- y desaparecio por la chimenea Decidieron ir hacia los apocentos de Severus, al llegar Sirius miro asombrado y comento: - Severus, tu cuarto es perfecto- - Vaya!! Nunca pense que dirias eso- contesto - Sabes siempre me gustaste la verdad que todo lo que hice lo hice para que te fijaras en mi- susurro el Gryffindor - Y que forma de demos trarmelo y ehh.. pues la verdad es que ehh... tu tambien me gustas- dicho esto Severus se sonrojo, y al ver la expresion del Slytherin Black comenzo a reir histericamente. -? Que es tan gracioso Black?- - Es que nunca espere que dijeras eso- respondio entre carcajadas- Sabes tienes unos labios particularmente llamativos, me interesaria probarlos- continuo - Que insinuas?- - Esto- y no dudo en posar sus labios en los de Snape, su beso fue respondido. Rapidamente se encontraban los dos tirados en la cama  
  
"la cama se contrajo para recibir su cuerpo, subio tenuel el vapor de sus cuerpos reptando la epidermis.  
  
Escabrosamente las paredes se acercaron, manos avanzaron sobre sus ojos.  
  
Se creyo occiso desmantelado en el misero ser, el ramaje cimarron dejo aun lado sus rencores. Para amar a su enemigo"  
  
Severus habia quedado desnudo y para asombro del merodeador, el Slytherin tenia buen cuerpo, unos marcados pectorales y los abdominales bien definidos el otro no tardo en hacer lo mismo con su companero. Sirius lo hobia tomado de la cintura y con suavidad fue introduciendo su miembro; Sev gemia suavemente y Sirius comenzaba a movese con mayor rapidez. Sus respiraciones se hacian entrecortadas, sus cuerpos se contraian de manera sincronizada; cuando los dos llegaron al punto de maximo placer cayeron tumbados uno sobre otro. - Deveras que me gustas- dijo el animago - Ya lo se- respondio el antes oscuro profesor de Pociones  
  
O  
  
Nota: Perdón si ven palabras mal escritas pero mi Word no funciona bien, deseo que me escriban diciéndome que les gusta o que no y si tienen ideas mejor. 


	4. El cumpleaños

Título: Loca Juventud (4/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que hablar.  
  
Nota: La historia se me ocurrió gracias a la idea de mi prima, que decía llamarse Mary Ann Snape, son capítulos breves. Lo que esta entre son pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Autora: Merry Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius, Harry/ Mary Ann  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Contiene de todo un poco.  
  
O  
Capítulo Cuatro: El cumpleaños.  
  
Sirius abrio los ojos lentamente sus ojos, y al descubrir que Severus estaba a su lado; beso su frente y para su asombro el pelo de Snape no era grasoso, es más era suave y terso. Durante años Snivellus habia sido burlado, humillado y torturado por su grasosa cabellera; Sirius se levanto sin hacer ningun ruido ni ovimiento brusco y se dirigio Hogsmade para compras el regalo para su hija. Cuando sev se desperto vio a su lado una nota:  
  
"Sev fui a comprar algo para Mary Ann. Besos Sirius"  
  
Recordó que debia comprar un regalo para su niña, fue hacia Hogsmade de allí fue al Owl Post asi nadie sospecharia nada. Durante el desayuno Black tomo asiento sserca del profesor de pociones para poder coversar pero cuando se disponia a hacerlo una parbada de lechuzas entro al Gran Salón la gran mayoria se dirigia a Mary, docenas de paquetes quedaron en frente de ella; el primero era de su amiga Valery Vargerson, era un hermoso portaretrato con una foto de ella y sus amigas Valery Y Margareth, siguió abriendo regalos y descubrio uno muy peculiar, una cajita musical de plata y habia una tarjetita con ella:  
  
Mi niña: Te quiero muchisimo, espero que vuelvas pronto asi comeremos mandioca y tomaremos mate.  
  
Con cariño tu bisabuela. Dina  
  
La chica solto un par de lagrimas, su compañera le preguntó: - ¿Te encuentras Bien? - Si, es solo que extraño a mi familia- replico secandoce los ojos - Por cierto...¿Qué es la "madioca"?- preguntaron incredulamente Harry y Ron - Es un vegetal americano, parecido a la papa- dijo Hermione - No podria haberlo dicho mejor  
  
Sus amigos insitaron a la muchacha a seguir abriendo regalos, todos quedaban maravillados por los regalos nunca habian visto cosas iguales a esas... excepto Hermione, solo le quedaban dos regalos por abrir, miro a sus padres y sonrio. Primero abrio el regalo que estaba envuelto en un papel azul metalizado con un gran moño rojo; el paquete contenia un precioso vestido verde con diamantes incrustados que poseia una cartita: Hija: No hay nada que pueda darte, que sirve para conpensarte todos estos años sin ti  
Con amor tu padre.  
  
Despues abrio el regalo de su otro padre, era un colgante de fina plata que de un lado tenia una serpiente y de un lado tenia un león como el anterio este traia una carta: Mary Ann: Para que nunca olvides de donde provienes y cuanto te amamos. Eres todo para mi.  
Con Cariño papá  
  
Al leer esto la joven Snape Miro a sus padres y les tiro un beso, Harry y Ron se acercaron luego de darle un beso en la mellija le dieron un regalo cada uno, el de Harry era una escoba pero no cualquiera era una Saeta de fuego y agradecio por ello; cuando abrio el regalo de Ron quedo pasmada era un sueter de lana rojo con una gran "M" escrita -Gracia Harry y Ron- -No hay de que- dijeron pareciendoce a los gemelos Luego le toco el turno de abrir el regalo de Hermione, era un pequeño cuadrito con la foto de los cuatro. - Es el unico regalo que he recibido que no es magico- susurro la chica - No, te equivocas, es magico por que nos une como amigos- respondio Mione.  
  
Mientras tanto de lejos Snape y Blackpresenciaban estos actos. - Dime, ¿Era necesario el beso?- Pregunto Sev - Vamos, dejalo es solo un muchacho- contesto black - No cualquier muchacho es...¡¡HARRY POTTER!!- mufó como un niño de 5 años - Es mi ahijado- - Es mi enemigo- - Es a quien más quiero- - Es a quien más odio- La discucion parecia que en vez de ser profesores eran bebes, todo el salón miraba como discutian, hasta Dumbledoreles pidio que se callaran por que era bochornoso, Snape pidio disculpas y se dirigio a Black le dijo que fuera a su despacho a las 5. Durante las clases de pociones, Mione se sento con Mary y Harry con Ron; todo iba bien hasta que como de costumbre exploto el caldero de Neville Longbottom - 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- grito Snape- Longbottom quedese a limpiar el salón- continuó - Si, profesor- respondio sumiso Neville - Señorita Snape no veo ningun progreso en su poción, me diria ¿Por qué?- - Si profesor, lo que sucede es que las patas de salamandra estan podridas y las mias no tienen uñas por lo cual no tendrian el efecto deseado- contestó la Gryffindor - 20 puntos para Gryffindor, por estar atentos a todo lo necesario para una poción- dijo Snape por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts - ¿¿¿¡¡¡Comó!!!???- Musitaron conmocionados los alumnos del salón - Nos acaba de dar 20 puntos, es imposible- dijo Harry a Ron- gracias Mary Ann- y luego le dijo un beso en una de sus mejillas. Al terminar la clase los alumnos salieron del aula todos se dirigieron hacia la sala común de sus casas, Harry frenó a Mary y le dijo: - Mary Ann se uqe nos conocemos hace poco, quisiera que hablemos- murmuro Potter lo más sonrojados que pudo- te parece si nos encontramos en la torre de adivinación?? - Claro, a las 12 de la noche. Ahora debo dejarte tengo clases de Aritmomancia- sonrio la joven y se despidio con un beso que casi tocaba sus labios, justo en el borde de la comisura de los mismos y se despidio diciendo- Adiós Harry- en tono gatuno.  
  
Continuara.... 


	5. Rosas y viejos amores

Título: Loca Juventud (5/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que hablar.  
  
Nota: Estube aprendiendo japones asi que decidi hacer una contienda con Cho .  
  
Autora: Mery Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius, Harry/ Mary Ann  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Contiene de todo un poco.  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Cinco: Rosas y viejos amores.  
  
Mary Ann se ecabulló hacia la torre de Adivinación sin que nadie sospechara nada, en especian sus padres; cuando llegó al aula y vio que el lugar estaba adornado con velas y rosas, detras de ella apareció una sombra que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. - Me esperabas, Verdad?- dijo Harry saliendo de las sombras -Uff que susto que me diste- susurró Mary con tranquilidad. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar ella le contaba sobre su vida y el sobre la suya, Harry habia hecho aparecer unas copas, la cual antes de tomarla la olió y percibio que contenia ajenjo, este es un licor verde muggle que solo se utiliza en pociones muy especificas como las tranquilizantes. -Veo que le pusiste Ajenjo, ¿Qué quieres hacer, emborracharme?-pregunto Ann - Solo quiero que la pases bien- susurro Harry, dicho estoy la niña bebió de una sorbo la pequeña copa y empezo a decir cuanto lo queria y cuanto lo apreciaba. Harry se acercó y la besó, ambos se separaron.  
  
- Lo siento fue un impulso- dijo Potter - no, fue mi culpa- dijo la joven Snape, parandoce y saliendo a las sancadas de la habitación. Harry intento seguirla pero fueron atrapados por Flinch gracias a la Señora Norris. Flinch los llevo donde Dumbledore pero este no estaba, el celador fue a buscarlo. -Dumbledore, he encontrado a Potter y a la señorita Snape escabullendoce por ahí!- -Donde estan ahora?- le preguntó el director -En su despacho señor!- contesto el cuidador -Por Merlin!, hasme el favor de llamar a Snape y a Black!  
  
Cuando los tres llegaron, vieron a Mary y a Harry besandoce;  
  
-POTTER, QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HIJA RATA INMUNDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Snape  
  
- Harry me harias el favor de dejar a nuestra hija respirar!!!!!!- le dijo su padrino.  
  
Ambos jovenes se separaron estaban rojos como el cabello de Ron -Creo que no hace falta preguntar que estaban haciendo, no?-interrogó el anciano  
  
-Director, le juro que solo nos estabamos besandonos- dijo la muchacha sonrojandoce los más que podia  
  
-No quiero que te acerque a mi hija Potter!!!- musito en tono amenazador Severus.  
  
- Lo hare, yo amo a su hija- Contesto Harry furioso, lo cual hizo que la joven se imprecionara por las palabras del chico.  
  
-Harry calmate- y continuó- si no podemos estar juntos nos iremos  
  
- No hara falta que hagan eso, solo les pedimos que no se salgan de sus habitaciones por las noche- contesto Sirius  
  
-Disculpe director- dijo el niño que sobrevivió- pero he escuchado que Snape y Sirius son los padres de Mary es verdad?  
  
-Si, Harry- dijo black y miro a la niña- cielo podrias esperar afuera?  
  
-Sí papá,- saludo a sus padres y dijo- Harry te espero afuera si?  
  
-Como te decia Sirius, nosotros somos sus padres; no pregunte como ni porque- asi siguio relatando Severus-debo pedirte que no le dijas nada a Mary, solo le haria mas daño.  
  
Lo sucedido la noche anterior corrió por todo en colegio, durante uno de los recesos el cuarteto caminaba por un pasillo, Cho chocó con ella y le dijo:  
  
-baka! - damare!- respondió furibunda - kyo - doko - Soko - ogenkidesu - hai  
  
Cho se alejo del grupo, todos miraban asombrados por la discución en otro idioma.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ron - Aprendí japones a los 5 años- contesto Mary Era ya de tarde cuando ambas estudiantes se encontraron en el árbol, todo el mundo se puso a su alrrededor  
  
- okaerinasai- dijo sonriendo Cho - baka shôjo- grito Mary Ann. Cuando dijo esto ambas empezaron una batalla encarnizada, hasta que Snape dijo- Crucio!! La joven oriental se retorcia de dolor - Eso pasa cuando te metes conmigo y con los que quiero!- le susurró la Gryffindor- hayimemashite  
  
Continuará......  
  
Seccion de traduccion:  
  
baka! TONTA damare! CALLATE Kyo Manana doko Donde? Soko Alla ogenkidesu Bien hai Si  
  
okaerinasai Bienvenida otra vez baka shôjo Chica tonta 


	6. Los fantasmas del pasado

Título: Loca Juventud (6/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que hablar.  
  
Nota: Los personajes que no se conocen son inventados mios, son la viva imagen de mis amigos ˆˆ y enemigos ¬¬  
  
Autora: Mery Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Es Slash, así que si no te gusta el Slash no lo leas.  
  
Cast: Silbyl Deiaz Delasco Florencia Rodríguez Carola Atupal Alexei Andreu Juan Estrellados Albaro Mecchia Harry Periesde Wanda Ratrez Celestina Dupin Carolina Mavures Margareth Mecchia Valery Vargerson Mary Ann Snape  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Seis: Los fantasmas del pasado.  
  
La relación entre Sirius y Severus era cada vez mas fuerte al igual que la relación de su hija con su pareja; ya era Febrero y se aproximaba el fin del curso. Una noche Dumbledore anuncio: - Jóvenes, tendremos en nuestro colegio un torneo de Quidditch entre Hogwarts y el instituto mágico Leonidas Xlll- cuando escucho esto se puso lívida- mañana por la mañana llegaran al colegio. Sean hospitalarios con ellos, ahora a comer- finalizo el hombre -Mi vida ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry -Sabes, los que vienen son de donde yo vengo son todos mis amigos y enemigos- respondió -Pero ¿Por qué te preocupas?- le insinuó Ron -Es solo que..... mira mejor no te metas o saldrás lastimado- dijo Mary Ann, levantándose de la mesa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente los equipos del otro colegio entraron, el director se dispuso a hablar: - Alumnos les quiero presentar al equipo de Draconis, las cazadoras son: Silbyl Deiaz Delasco, Florencia Rodríguez y Carola Atupal; los golpeadores: Alexei Andreu y Juan Estrellados, el guardián Albaro Mecchia y el buscador Harry Periesde- al oír ese nombre Ann casi se desmaya- ellos se quedaran con los Slytherin, ahora de la casa Catteaux las cazadoras: Wanda Ratrez, Celestina Dupin y Carolina Mavures, las golpeadoras son Margareth Mecchia y Valery Vargerson, la capitana del equipo y también buscadora la señorita Mary Ann Snape- todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar eso, Mary corrió a saludar a sus amigas. Dumbledore continuo con las casas Aqueiler y Equieuste. La joven Snape guió a sus compañeras a la mesa de los Gryffindor y las presento, cuando presento a Harry lo introdujo como su amor de repente sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo -Hola! Mary ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo una voz serpentaria - Aléjate! Vete! No quiero verte!!!!- gritó la niña, el joven la tomo por la espalda y le susurro - No te podes alejar de mi! Nunca!!!!! De pronto en todo el Salon se escucho CRUCCIO!!!!, el muchacho se retorcia como el solo gritaba y gimoteaba, Snape hija no paraba de gritar la maldicion parecia que estaba poseida, cuando el atacado estaba inconciente y sin fuerzas Mary lo pateo y golpeo al grito de : - Maldito te di mi vida!! me las pagaras, estupido. Asi tenga que ir a Azkaban te matare y tu noviecita no me impedira; tu y tus amigos iran al infierno!!! Traidor!!.  
  
De la mesa de Slytherin saltaron todos los jovenes para defender a su amigo pero habia una barrera que lo separaba, la chica se desmayo, por consecuente la barrera se rompio todos fueron a ver a sus respectivos amigos. Todos estaban fuera de la enfermeria 


	7. El casamiento

Título: Loca Juventud (7/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que  
hablar.  
  
Nota: Los personajes que no se conocen son inventados mios, son la viva  
imagen de mis amigos ˆˆ y enemigos ¬¬. Ademas se hace mencion a la  
Orden U espero les guste.  
  
Autora: Mery Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling  
y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Posee angustia y comicidad.  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Siete: El casamiento.  
  
Los dias pasaban y los enfermos mejoraban  
-Perdon por el atrevimiento, pero creo Severus que deberias ir a  
descansar- dijo Harry con tranquilidad  
- Tienes razon, Potter- contesto Snape  
  
Sirius llevo a Sev hasta sus apocentos  
- Sabes realmente quisiera que estuviesemos juntos mas tiempo- dijo el  
slytherin- creo que necesito que me cuides  
- Sabes siempre quise hacerlo, y ahora que lo dices quisiera formar una  
familia contigo- replico el merodeador  
Ambos se amaron con locura hasta el amanecer, cuando fueron a la  
enfermeria Mary y Periesde. En todo el colegio se escucho un gran  
estruendo, solo podia ser... si los muchachos peleando; todos fueron  
corriendo Ann grito:  
-Abra Kadebra- pero el chico solo se devilito  
- Si yo muero, el tambien muere Abre Kadebra!!!!!!!- dijo apuntando al  
joven de la cicatriz  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Mary Ann, corriendo en direccion hacia  
Harry; pero ya era demaciado tarde ambos dos estaban muertos.  
  
Mary lloraba desconsoladamente en la enfermeria donde estaba el cuerpo de  
su amante y de su enemigo, Severus y Sirius se tomaron el atrevimiento  
(Gracias a Dumbledore) de ir a su cuarto, querian ver si habia alguna  
persona que pudiera consolar el herido corazon de Mary. Mientras  
revisaban sus cosas encontraron un portaretrato de muchas chicas y que  
decia "Miembros de la Orden Severusiana 2004" alli entre el monton estaba  
su hija con una gran sonrisa saludando, poseia una pequena insignia que  
tenia la casa de Slytherin inscripta y decia "Draco dormiens". En las  
cajas encontraron dibujos, fotografias, cuentos, ropa, insignias, tambien  
habia una cajita que contenia muchas cartas de las "miembros de la  
Orden", tenia muchas cartas de Sabry Sly, Siniestra Snape, Aura y Maryam.  
  
- Sirius les escribire para contarles lo de nuestra hija- dijo Severus  
- Creo que esta bien- respondio encojiendo los hombros.  
  
Dias despues llego a la orden una carta, Aura la lleyo en voz alta.  
  
Miembros de la Orden Severusiana:  
  
Me presento soy Severus  
Snape, padre de Mary Ann Snape,ella es hija mia y de Sirius Black. Luego  
discutiremos ese tema, yo les escribo para informarles que mi hija no se  
encuentra en un buen momento; como sabran ella estaba en pareja con Harry  
Potter.  
Este mismo fallecio ayer  
en manos de Harry Periesde, Mary no encuentra consuelo y realmente  
desearia que viniesen para hablar con ella, se que es un atrevimiento de  
mi parte pero he tenido motivo suficiente para decir que ustedes son las  
mejores amigas de ella. Les pido perdon nuevamente.  
  
Atte. Severus Snape.  
Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts y  
Jefe de la casa de Slytherin.  
  
P.D: Las esperare en King's Cross.  
  
Las chicas decidieron ir a ver a Ann, al llegar muchas de las mas jovenes  
chillaron al ver a Severus.  
- Profesor Snape, yo soy Aura una de las directoras de la Orden- dijo  
seriamente la joven  
- Mucho gusto, encantado de conocerlas- respondio el profesor, cuando  
dijo esto muchas habia caido desmayadas.  
Ya en el tren Severin como decia Maryam les conto todo lo sucedido, estas  
no salian de su asombro, muchas hecharon a llorar; llegaron a Hogwarts y  
se dirigieron a la enfermeria, Ann al verlas corrio a los brazos de Sabry  
Sly y dijo sollozando:  
- Se fue, se fue, no es justo yo lo amaba-  
- Ya lo se- le respondio Sabry  
- Mary solo queremos que mejores-dijo Siniestra Snape  
- Yo solo quiero que el viva- murmuraba la chica  
- Pero es siempre vivira en tu corazon- comento Maryam abrazandola – El  
no queria que tu lloraces por el asi, calmate si?  
- Tienen razon- Mary se seco los ojos ya rojos he inchados de tanto  
llorar.  
  
Durante la cena Dumbledore anuncio que el torneo habia sido cancelado, he  
introdujo a las miembros de la Orden luego dio la palabra a Aura:  
- Mi nombre es Aura Blanco, solo quiero avisarles que nosotras estaremos  
a cargo de la seguridad de la Familia Snape y sera riguroza.- Dijo por  
primera vez en tono amenazador la directora  
  
Severus se paro y dijo:  
- Se que no es tiempo de festejos y se que no hay animo para tal cosa  
pero quiero que todos se enteren que me casare con Sirius Black- Grito el  
Slytherin  
- Sevi-pooh!! que haces????- susurro Black, tirando a Severus hacia abajo  
- Grito cuanto te amo!!!- respondio  
  
La boda fue llevada a cabo dias despues Mary Ann y sus amigas habian  
preparado la decoracion de todo Hogwarts (ya tenian mucha experiencia en  
decoraciones uU), Sabry, Siniestra y Mary fueron las damas de honor y  
los "hombres de honor" fueron Reamus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y Ron  
Weasley, claro que fue a pedido de Mary.  
Luego de la boda hubo una gran fiesta, donde pasaron la noche bailando y  
disfrutando dejando atras todo el dolor; el profesor de pociones estaba  
muy feliz mientras que Sirius sentia cientos de millones de punzadas en  
su nuca de las amigas de Mary  
  
Continuara...... o  
  
Hola!!! aqui se termina un nuevo capitulo!!!... quisiera Reviews para  
continuarlo  
Proximo capitulo: Aura resive un puesto inesperado y las jovenes tienen  
clases de pociones. Mary descubre un ultimo regalo de Harry 


	8. El hijo y el nieto

Título: Loca Juventud (8/?)  
  
Resumen: Severus descubre que tiene una hija, pero su madre dará que  
hablar.  
  
Nota: Los personajes que no se conocen son inventados mios, son la viva  
imagen de mis amigos ˆˆ y enemigos ¬¬. Ademas se hace mencion a la  
Orden U espero les guste.  
  
Autora: Mery Potter  
  
E-mail: lilyevans87hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Snape/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling  
y la Warner Bros.  
  
Avisos: Posee comicidad y embarazos.  
  
O  
  
Capítulo Ocho: El hijo y el nieto.  
  
Habian pasado varios meses desde que Harry habia fallecido, Mary Ann  
habia logrado recuperarce y las chicas de la Orden empezaron a tomar  
clases en Hogwarts. Un dia en clase de Aritmancia Mary vomito sobre  
Mione, fue llevada a la enfermeria donde descubrieron que estaba  
embarazada.  
-Poppy para que me llamaste???- pregunto Snape afligido  
-Los llame porque la joven esta.... embarazada- dijo Madame Pompfey  
-Que!!!- dijeron como un coro  
Instantaneamente Severus cayo al piso, y cuando lo examinaron madame  
Pompfey les dijo que Severus y Sirius hiban a ser padres. Sev no pudo  
contener y vomito sobre Sirius lo que hizo que su hija tambien vomitara  
lo que genero una cadena interminable de vomitos; ya mas tarde cuando  
salieron de la enfermeria la gryffindor partio hacia su cuarto en  
compania de Jade Odin y los dos hombre fueron hacia sus apocentos.  
-Sev como se llamara?- pregunto Black  
-Si es hombre se llamara Harry y si es mujer...-respondio  
-Te parece el nombre Lily-  
-Claro, y creo que me gustaria que se pareciera a ti-siseo el jefe de las  
serpientes  
  
Ambos salieron a pasear cerca del lago cuando Sevi miro el firmamento  
grito:  
- Ahora lo se!!-  
- Sabes que??Que sabes???- respondio el otro  
- Se como tuvimos a Mary y como tendremos a este- musito el profesor  
tocando su vientre  
- Pues.. dime!- dijo sarcastico el can  
- Cuando Venus se alinea con Marte, justo en luna nueva y dos personas se  
entregan una de las dos queda en cinta y cuando consibe es cuando  
mercurio se alinea con saturno!-  
-Sabe toda la vida pense que eras muy mal estudiante!-le dijo el  
merodeador  
- Lo que pasa es que nunca te fijaste en mis examenes- contesto  
acercandoce- siempre te fijaste en mi  
- Una pregunta cuando sera que consiviras, en exactamente cuanto??-  
indago ancioso el ex fugitivo  
-Ohh Merlin sera esta semana, el domingo- asustado respondio su pareja  
  
El viernes durante el dia Snape hija fue internada en la enfermeria, para  
la hora de la cena ya habia tenio a su bebe...mejor dicho bebes; eran dos  
preciosos gemelos una chica a quien llamo Diana y el varon se llamaba  
Andrew. Todas las chicas de la Orden la fueron a visitar notaron que el  
bebe era identico a ella aunque tenia los ojos de su padre y notaron que  
la beba era igual a Harry por que tenia sus manitas iguales y su cabello  
negro alborotado; al dia siguiente fue el bautismo Jade Odin y Malu S.  
Rickman fueron las madrinas  
- Mi vida que sucede?- le pregunto inquieto Black  
- Rompi bolsa- contesto Snape  
Luego de cuatro horas la enfermera los dejo pasar el antiguo profesor  
habia tenido un varon.  
-Felicidades papa!!- le dijo su hija abrazandolo- y ya tiene nombre?  
-Si, su nombre es Harry Thomas Black Snape- respondio su otro padre.  
La chica se acerco a ver a su hermanito y le susurro  
- Sabes tienes la mejor familia del mundo, y ademas eres igual de apuesto  
que tus papas- y le dio un besos en su pequeña frente y el bebe le  
sonrio.  
Dumbledore llamo a Aura  
- Dijame Señorita Blanco, usted tiene alguna nocion en Artes Oscuras?-  
- Si, Señor Dumbledore- respondio la joven directora  
- Entonces es mi deber informarle que sera la nueva profesora de Defensa  
contras las artes Oscuras- le dijo Albus.  
  
Ya era viernes y tenian clases de Defensa todos entraron emocionados para  
conocer al nuevo profesor, pero para su asombro no habia nadie  
- Buenas tardes alumnos- dijo alguien saliendo entre las sombras  
Esa persona era Aura, tenia una bella capa verde oscuro; todas las  
muchachas se pusieron de pie para aplaudirla mientras gritaban Bravo!!  
Excelente Felicitaciones!!!, la clase siguio su curso al finalizar todas  
saludaron a su profesora que ahora era su preferida.  
Todos los alumnos estaban contentos con Aura, decian que era una  
excelente profesora, que enseñaba muy bien; no habia alumno en Hogwarts  
que no la quisiese hasta los Slytherins la adoraban era la mejor desde  
Remus J. Lupin. Era el dia tan esperado por todo el colegio, el fin de  
las clases todos disfrutaban de las bromas y de la risa; Mary contemplaba  
a sus hijos que tanto amaba y que le recordaba a su Harry durante todo  
este timpo no habia olvidado su ferviente amor por el aunque habia  
establecido una relacion de amistad con Ron Weasley.  
  
Cada uno habia ido para su lado Mary visito su nueva casa Snape Manor,  
Sev y Sirius no querias que la madre de Sirius le gritara a los bebes y a  
su hija, sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Ahora todos tenian lo que  
siempre habian deseado UNA FAMILIA.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
